


Retrograde

by imightbejehan



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Light Angst, Retrograde Amnesia, if you squint the ending is happy, its when you cant remember stuff preceding an event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>retrograde (adj) - reverting to an earlier and inferior condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> what if Ishida woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember anything but his name

The call came in at three am. 

As soon as the woman heard the voice on the other side of the line, she dropped to phone and sprinted out the door, leaving the phone on and sitting on the floor. She never heard the nurse call out. 

“Ishida-san? Ishida-san, he doesn’t remember.” 

\--

Ishida Shouya’s mother stood outside the hospital room, watching her son stare blankly out the window. A nurse was speaking, but she was hardly listening. 

“He will most likely remember you, since he remembers his name, but there is no guarantee about anything else.” The nurse waited for a nod before continuing. “You see mam, we asked him a few questions when he woke and he didn’t seem to know where he was.”

“Well that’s understandable, he’s been asleep for weeks!”

“But mam,  he doesn’t ever remember why he fell into the river in the first place.”

“He probably just-”

“He doesn’t even remember the girl, Ishida-san. I’m so sorry.” 

The mother wiped her eyes, still watching her son. “Is there any hope? Doesn’t this kind of thing wear off in a few days?” 

“There is a chance, but after someone has been in a coma there is always the risk that they will never fully recover memories. It may be a case of retrograde amnesia.” 

“He can do it, he’s strong.”

In the room, Shouya was staring out the window as the wind blew the trees. His hands moved on their own accord, fingers fumbling over one another. 

“Shouya,” he whispered, lips hardly moving. “I am Ishida Shouya.” 

He paused and glanced down at his hands. 

“Aren’t I?” 

\--

The footsteps that shook Shouya out of his trance were light, hardly even noticeable, yet there was something in the pattern and the softness that was almost familiar. He turned to see the visitor. 

The girl in front of him was crying, which surprised him more than the fact that he didn’t know her and why the heck was she in his hospital room. Her light brown hair was tied up into a bun, but the long fringe that covered her forehead was in her eyes and sticking to her tear stained cheeks. 

“Ah uh,” Shouya mumbled intelligently. 

The girl smiled and it was like a ray of sun, only slightly out of place when combined with the tears. She started making quick hand motions, moving closer to the bedside. 

“I - uh - what?”

The girl stopped moving forward, a confused expression taking over her face. Her hand motions became more frantic and bizarre, as if she was trying to convey something really important that Ishida just didn’t get. 

“Oh! You’re deaf aren’t you!” It finally hit him. He tried to make up for his ignorance and help the girl. “Do you know what room you are visiting? This is 205, and I uh haven’t really been out of the room but maybe I can help you?” He realized he was rambling a little too late. The brunette seemed bewildered, and he realized he may have been talking too fast. He held up a finger and groped around the stuff cluttering his bedside table before pulling out a pencil and notebook. Shouya scribbled quickly before holding the paper to the girl. 

‘Are you lost?’  The girl just looked at him. Shouya scribbled some more, crossing out the previous sentence.  ‘Are you looking for someone?’

She just tilted her head and pointed at him. He found himself blubbering then pointing to himself too. The girl laughed a little, but was interrupted by Shouya’s mother sprinting in and nearly taking out the deaf girl. 

“Oh! Oh you’re here thank god we found you, Nishimiya! I needed to tell you something but-” she looked up at her son sadly, “it seems you’ve probably figured it out.” 

Shouya wanted to tell his mom not to talk so fast, this girl couldn’t understand her and that was just mean, but he noticed there was a kid that had followed his mother in who was making the same sporadic gestures the girl - Nishimiya - had been making. 

This must be her translator, he thought. 

Nishimiya looked like she was about to burst into tears again and Shouya felt bad for the poor girl. He didn’t know her, knew nothing about her other than her surname, but he didn’t want to see this person cry. 

“Mom, stop. Can’t you see you’re upsetting her?” He tried not to sound so exasperated but failed. 

“Oh Shou-chan,” Ishida-san smiled. Now she was nearly crying. “You never change do you?” 

Shouya was confused at the statement, but was even more embarrassed over the fact that his mother had called him  Shou-chan  and in front of a  really cute girl . 

“Mom!” 

“Alright, alright! You got it, I’ll escort the lady out jeez.” She tried to sound mad, but she winked and smiled. Ishida-san put her hand on the small of Nishimiya’s back and started to guide her out of the room. She leaned down and whispered something, causing teen to look back at the boy sitting in the hospital bed. 

Almost as if it was instinct, after catching her eye, Shouya held up two fingers just off his shoulder. He blushed quickly bringing his hand down on his lap, covering it with his other. Shouya looked up just as Nishimiya walked out the door. Two fingers held up to her shoulders and that same dazzling smile as she disappeared from view. 

see ya

**Author's Note:**

> dont kill me
> 
> im thinking about writing another part to this
> 
> hmu on tumblr
> 
> queenofhearts.co.vu  
> justffine.tumblr.com


End file.
